12 Gerita Drabbles
by scarletskies123
Summary: It was supposed to be 10, but I didn't count how many I had untill after I finished 12. Based off of songs I was listening to when I wrote them. Rated M for a couple of the drabbles. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammer errors. Flames will be used to make smores. Ignore random numbers/letters at the bottom, they don't mean anything


Rules:

1} Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.

2} Turn on your music player and put it on Random/ shuffle.

3} Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4} Do ten of these, then post them.

10 Drabbles for Gerita.

Your love is my drug – Ke$ha.

Your my everything, can't you see that? My brother says your no good for me, but I disagree. I can't help but wonder if I'm your everything, do you love me, no, need me, the way I need you? I'm so happy when I'm with you, and everything floats away, can you see that, Doitsu?

The Final Countdown – EUROPE

Three days, that's all that's left. After that I can't see you anymore, will everything be okay? I have to go, but maybe I'll come back. Can you hold up by yourself, Italien? When I come back, if I come back, I'll make it up to you. Till then, don't worry about me, I can handle myself, just don't get yourself into any trouble.

Haunted – Taylor Swift

Where did it go wrong he wondered, Germany's gaze was never as warm as it used to be. But no matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't forget anything. The shadow of his lover seemed to be around every corner, never letting him forget what he once had. He thought that he knew what he was dealing with, but he never truly knew him at all.

Innuendo – Queen

They were stuck in the desert again, but this time they had found an oasis. The night time air was frigged, as they kept trying to start a camp fire, wondering what country they were stuck in. "Germany, can I have some wurst?" The little Italian asked, making the other blush. Of course he knew the other was talking about food, but it was still kind of awkward, given the way the way it was stated and the fact that there was in fact no food other than what was in the small oasis.

Under Pressure – Queen

His head felt like it was going to explode as he lay on the ground, a boot pressing down on his temple. He refused to cry though, he heard a scream from the other room, "Let him go!" the voice screamed. He heard the sound of a shot gun and Italy came bursting into the room, gun in hand.

Unskinny Bop – Poison

Italy kept squirming around, but Germany didn't mind, his mind clouded with lust. Every touch seemed to entice a moan of pleasure from the small Italian under him. Throughout the night the only thing heard in the house was small creaks from the bed and moans.

Runaway – Bon Jovi

Italy and Poland were talking like a couple of school girls, walking down the street, when a black car turns around the corner. Italy spots the car and suddenly starts running, running away from the threat that was the black car, straight into the back yard of a house he didn't know. A blonde man stepped out of the house and Italy bound for him, begging if he could hide in his house. The blonde while shocked, agreed, and for the first time Italy felt safe.

Look but You can't Touch – Poison

Italy was yet again flaunting around Germany's house naked, and it was driving Germany crazy. He couldn't do a thing to the Italian, as he was, at the moment, his best friend, but nothing more. So to him it was unbearable, so he just went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Our song – Taylor swift

We were driving down the road, in one of Italy's cars, a Ferrari. He had the window rolled down and he was humming a tune I was unfamiliar with, I asked him what it was and he said the song he was coming up with for us. I asked him to sing it, and he did, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard.

Eyes of a Stranger – Queensryche

Italy couldn't help but think back and remember Holy Rome. He had just met someone named Germany, a complete stranger to him, but he looked so similar to his childhood friend. He knew that it was impossible, Germany couldn't be Holy Rome, but he couldn't help but hope that, maybe, Germany was Holy Rome, just grown up. He would have to ask Prussia about that later, as he was the one that introduced the captivating blond named that was named Germany.

Back to December – Taylor Swift

They sat at a small table in a coffee shop, just making small talk. Italy began to cry, and apologized, saying that he was stupid, he should have never let Germany go. Germany embraced the shaking nation and told him that it was okay, he forgave him, and that he could come back if he wanted to. Italy gladly accepted the offer and returned the well needed hug, thinking back to the faithful night in December and calling himself an idiot.

Naturally – Selena Gomez

Germany wondered how his little Italian could remain energetic and happy, even through some pretty depressing times. And he couldn't help but think that maybe it was in his nature to be happy, and Germany also thought that maybe it was rubbing off on him. It was beginning to feel more natural to smile, especially around Italy.

Woops I did 12 instead of 10. XP

6y75gf7


End file.
